


the time pewds SUFFOCATED the birthday boi with pillows

by Silveralm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CORMANO MADE ME DO IT, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveralm/pseuds/Silveralm
Summary: CORMANO MADE ME DO IT





	the time pewds SUFFOCATED the birthday boi with pillows

There was a lot of blankets. And a lot of pillows. A lot.

“That should do it,” Pewds announced, dropping the last pillow in the house onto the gargantuan pile. He stood over it, surveying the area with pride.

“I think you had enough five minutes ago,” Cry said, pulling up one of the blankets and spreading it over himself. Pewds narrowed his eyes.

“No! You can’t take the blanket yet. We have to build the fort first!” Pewds protested. He approached Cry and gently took the blanket off him. Pewds leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Cry’s forehead before dropping the blanket back on the pile.

“Fine,” Cry said reluctantly, leaning forward. “How do we do this?”

“Chairs,” Pewds said.

“Chairs?” Cry echoed.

“Yes. And the couch,” Pewds added. Pewds left the room and Cry heard some rustling noises, specifically from the dining room. A couple of moments later, Pewds returned with a chair. “Come on, Cry! Help!”

“Ehhh,” Cry replied, watching Pewds carry the chair over. Pewds plopped the chair down and marched over to Cry.

“Cry, we’re making a fort!” Pewds said, pouting at him.

“I’m helping,” Cry agreed.

“Cry!” Pewds exclaimed. He reached out, grabbing Cry’s hand and then tugging. It took a few tries, but eventually he managed to drag Cry into standing position.

“Let’s just lie down here,” Cry said, collapsing into the pile. Pewds gasped in horror.

“Cry, no!” Pewds cried, trying to lift Cry but to no avail. Cry pulled on Pewds’ arm, bringing him down with him. “We need to make a fort!” Pewds said in protest.

“This is comfy,” Cry said, purposely ignoring Pewds. He reached for a blanket and then spread it out over the two of them. Pewds sighed.

“Fine. We can sit here for a bit,” Pewds decided, wriggling closer to Cry. “But then we have to make a fort.”

“Okay, Pewds,” Cry agreed. Pewds pressed his face against Cry’s chest, relaxing.

“You’re warm,” Pewds murmured. Cry lifted his arm over Pewds, letting it rest on his waist.

“Mmm,” Cry replied, eyes drifting shut. He listened to Pewds breathing, feeling his chest rise and fall, until their breathing became one. Slowly, Cry was lulled into sleep.

\-------

Cry awoke to the sound of Pewds grumbling. Shortly after, his blankets were ripped off him. He opened his eyes and peeked at Pewds, who still seemed to be mostly asleep.

“Pewds?” Cry questioned, his voice raspy. Pewds made a disgruntled noise.

“It’s too hot,” Pewds mumbled, rubbing his bleary eyes. He opened one, looking at Cry.

“You insisted on getting all the blankets,” Cry replied grumpily.

“A mistake,” Pewds said, smiling sleepily at Cry, more awake.

Cry reached out his hand for Pewds, closing the space between them. Pewds reached out and took it, rubbing Cry’s palm with his fingers. Cry hummed happily.

“So...” Pewds began, tentatively looking up at Cry. “Pillow fort?”

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration by the PDC group chat [cormano sucks](http://sickofyouandyourcormanobullshit.tumblr.com)
> 
> (Want some more PDC fic? Well, I've got a few more sitting right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/PDC_Week_2017/works) for you!)


End file.
